


fuckboy next door

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboys, Coercion, Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Jared fucking hates his neighbor.





	fuckboy next door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).



> written for the prompt: rival pornstars/strippers who fall in love
> 
> my undying love and gratitude to homopink who gave me this brilliant plot and made me so excited to write this story. thank you, beautiful<3
> 
> unbetaed. forgive any typos or mistakes.

Jared works the door at The Corner Pocket on St. Louis four nights a week. It’s pretty good money, he can afford to live in New Orleans, and it gets him a lot of ass.

It also allows him time during the day to give the people what they want.

What the people want, apparently, is his cock. Any way they can see it.

He’s done it all. Really. He got sloppy drunk once and did a strip tease that earned him an embarrassing amount of money and compliments on every inch of his body, even his tiny ass, something a perennial top never really thinks about. He’s fucked countless boys, including one at 12:01am on his seventeenth birthday; put sounds and pencils and the stem of a red rose (last Valentine’s Day) up his pisshole; he’s fed a boy cupcakes and Froot Loops just so he could fuck the colorful food right back up out of his stomach and all over his cock; he’s filmed countless videos of him just jacking his massive dick, but there are even more of him out there thrusting balls deep into a Fleshlight Ice, completely transparent so his internal comeshot was perfectly visible for his hungry audience.

Being a camboy can be exhausting at times and degrading at others, but Jared is really, really fucking good at it. 

But right now, at 8:17 on a Tuesday morning, CockednLoadedxxx is passed out on his stomach in bed, snoring so loud his dog can’t sleep. The bar closes at 1am, but Jared does his share of closing it down and makes sure he empties his balls in a warm mouth before he staggers home.

He’s been asleep for all of 45 minutes when he’s woken up by a fist banging on the wall right next to his bed.

“The fuck,” he mumbles into his drool damp pillow, his eyes bleary and unfocused when he lifts up to glare at the offending wall. He curls his hand into a fist and slams it against the wall right back, pleased when he hears the faint sound of things crashing to the ground from the other side. “Fuck off!”

“You fuck off!” comes the bitchy voice this side of the Mississippi. Jared groans and covers his head with the pillow, but he can still hear him. “How am I supposed to get any work done when you’re sawing logs over there?! You snore so fucking loud, it rattled a cup off the table!”

“Why are you always such a drama queen?” Jared shouts back, pillow flung from his face. “Put on some headphones and grow the fuck up! Or maybe you need to go the fuck outside for once. It’s not my fault you’re a goddamn hermit.”

A silence follows that tells Jared he won this round. He smiles to himself, his eyes not once opening, and he grabs the pillow again to stuff under his head. Dante’s coming over at noon, and he’d promised to bring his high school senior little brother so Jared could break him in properly. It’ll be worth the lack of sleep. High school boys always are.

The sound of obnoxious pop music blaring from the other side of the wall startles Jared so much that he jumps and nearly falls out of his bed, only a quick arm going out to catch himself on the floor keeping him where he is. He glares with everything in him at the cream colored wall, wondering if a jury of his peers would buy justifiable homicide.

He’s never actually met his new neighbor, but he’s hated him for the entire month he’s lived here.

“Alright, you little bitch,” he growls to himself, throwing the covers back and climbing from the bed. He’s just wearing a pair of black boxer briefs with red skulls running the diameter of the elastic band, and he doesn’t even bother to fix his messy sleep-bun before stomping out of his apartment and down the hall to the prissy bastard’s door. He bangs on it so hard it hurts his hand.

The music doesn’t stop. In fact, it only gets louder when the door opens and Jared gets his first good look at the guy he’s taken to calling Princess.

The boy is wearing a baby pink leather harness that starts around his neck, where a bow sits at his throat, and continues down the pale, freckled length of his tight body and stops in the middle of his ribs, wrapping around a couple of times and cinching him in like a gentle corset. There’s a leash attached, some little prissy toy poodle thing with crystals running along it, and the boy’s wearing white boycut panties with pink hearts all over them that goes perfectly with the all pink, heart-shaped ball gag around his neck, the heart-gag wet like he’d just pulled it from his mouth.

A mouth that Jared swears is made wet and shimmery by some kind of lip gloss. 

And to top it all off, he’s beautiful. Completely, patently fuckable. And he looks… surprised.

“...Are you the asshole from next door?” the boy asks, a hand going to his gently curved hip. His eyes are big and green and make him look like a milk carton case, and he seems to be having trouble schooling the shock out of his expression.

“Yeah,” Jared says, folding his arms over his chest so he looks even broader. He watches the boy noticing. “Jared. Wanna tell me who you are so I can stop calling you Princess?”

The surprise disappears under a glare, and the way he cocks his head makes Jared want to snort and impregnate him, all at once.

“Jensen. Why can’t you get some of those nose strips or something? Seriously, you snore so loud, I literally can’t hear myself.”

Jared scoffs, a hand coming up to rest on his own hairy chest.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you ever wanna hear yourself? Trust me, having to listen to your voice is enough to give me a migraine. I had to go buy a bottle when you moved in.”

“Oh, that’s such bullsh--”

“And how do you expect to hear _anything_ over that shitty music you’ve got blaring in there?!” He motions behind Jensen, into his pretty princess apartment. “You don’t seem to be too concerned with noise.”

“I’m _working_!” Jensen snaps. “And I need ambience. Rihanna is ambience. You snoring your brains out is _not_. Did I speak clearly enough for you?”

“What are you working in that getup?” Jared sneers, hiding his very visceral lust behind carefully curated annoyance. “Barbie’s BDSM party?”

Jensen replies with a hard roll of his eyes.

“You wouldn’t understand. So why don’t you just fuck off and go back to--”

A very familiar sound of tokens being deposited draws Jared’s attention into Jensen’s livingroom, to the laptop sitting on a desk against the far wall. He squints, tries to see his screen; the chat is going insane.

“Are… are you--”

“Are you this nosy with all your neighbors? Jesus.” Jensen stalks back into his apartment and leaves the door open, along with Jared stranded in the doorway. He perches on the desk chair with his legs all gathered up like a teenage girl and curls in to read the chat. Jared shifts from one bare foot to the other, not really sure if their argument is done, if he can go sleep in peace now. The music goes off, which Jared’s throbbing, still kinda drunk head is thankful for. Jensen turns to look at him, and there’s curiosity there this time.

“...Why do some of my guys know who you are?”

Jared’s lip curls.

“Your _guys_? How the fuck should I know? I’ve probably kicked some of your boyfriends outta my bar. Why?”

“No, they…” Jensen trails off and goes quiet, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He’s sitting up straight in the chair, the harness holding him up. The leash is trailing along behind him, draped over the back of the seat. Jared wants to grab it, to yank him out of the chair to his hands and knees like the little bitch he is. “They say they’re… fans of yours? Of your channel?”

Those eyes find him again. The surprise is back.

“You have a cam show?”

“Yeah, everyday from two to six. Why is that any of your business?” Jared takes this ongoing conversation as permission to come inside, and he closes the door behind him when he does. He stops at the back of Jensen’s chair and leans down to read the rapidly flying convo in the chat, only catching bits and pieces of it.

“They… they say--oh.” Jensen’s ears turn pink, and he glances up at Jared almost shyly. “They say you’re a legend.”

Jared holds in a smirk out of sheer will. Raises an eyebrow.

“A legend, huh?” is all he says.

“That you always make the boys you fuck come. That… that you came four times in one session once. That you’ve got an eleven inch cock.”

“Ah, shit,” Jared says, grinning like he’s bashful. He pushes some of his messy hair back, trying to tuck it into the ponytail. “That’s not exactly true. I mean… I’ve come that much a few times. Just need to be properly motivated.”

He realizes that Jensen’s not listening. That his eyes are down, locked on the front of Jared’s underwear. On the sleeping beast curled up there. The one that stirs for the attention, showing off for this new prospect. 

Jared’s definitely smirking now.

“Guess I know which part caught your attention,” he says. He glances up into the little camera at the top of Jensen’s laptop screen, staring into the eyes of everyone watching.

“They want…” Jensen’s reading out of the corner of his eyes now, his lashes so long in profile, fluttering when he turns back to Jared. “They want you to show me.”

“I don’t get naked without--”

The flurried rush of coins dropping interrupts him from Jensen’s speakers, and the sound of Jensen’s surprised laugh pulls Jared’s eyes from the racing chat.

“I’ll make sure you get half,” Jensen says, swiveling in his chair until he’s facing Jared, in profile to the camera. Jared ignores the camera and the growing crowd watching to stare down into Jensen’s eyes, standing close enough to tower over him, to make Jensen have to bare his pale throat to hold his gaze.

“Professional curiosity, I’m sure,” Jared replies, thumb skirting along the elastic waist of his underwear, and he nearly purrs for the way Jensen’s eyes fly down and stay.

“Exactly,” Jensen mumbles. He tugs his own leash until it’s pooled in his lap, the bubblegum pink of the lead caught up in his long hands so he can fidget with it while Jared makes him wait.

Jared holds out for another twenty seconds or so, like he’s debating or something, the continuous sound of credits being paid to them better foreplay than anything else he’s known. Jensen squirms in the chair, about to open his bitchy little mouth to complain when Jared tucks both thumbs into the top of his underwear and pulls them down his narrow hips, revealing the tight V leading down to his lazily groomed pubes and the slowly swelling bulge of his fat prick.

He can see the frenzy of the chat out of the corner of his eyes, but he keeps them down, watching Jensen’s face like he’s studying it.

Jared leaves the boxer briefs caught around his thighs just under his ass and his balls, the oversized, slowly swelling heft of his dick drooping down over his big nuts, and he catches the way Jensen’s pupils grow, black soaking up green while Jared fills out and hardens right in front of his eyes.

“You’re a shower, I see,” he says, a little breathy.

“Grower, actually,” Jared replies, reaching down to grab the base of his cock, yanking on it with casual disregard. He looks over and reads some of the shit Jensen’s dudes are saying, and he hates that he can _feel_ his dimples peek through as he laughs. “They’re so right. You should see your fucking face.”

Jensen’s slack-jawed awe turns into a glare in under a second, and he leans back in his chair, arms folding over his chest. He has deliciously broad shoulders for such a tight, lean build, and it only shows off his small waist and thick hips that much better. Who knew that Jared’s cunty neighbor was a fucking fox?

“Have you ever heard of playing it up for th--”

“Analcuntfucker wants you to get those cocksucking lips on it,” Jared reads to him, no regard for whatever bullshit Jensen was about to say. Jared holds up the meat of his dick nearly level with Jensen’s mouth, letting the head of it sway only a couple of inches away. They both watch as a bead of slick oozes from the tip and drips onto Jensen’s bare thigh.

“I don’t think you guys know what a fucking asshole this bastard is,” Jensen says to his audience with a prissy sneer that he directs up at Jared, that juicy mouth drawn into a tight line. “Y’all are gonna have to pay up if you wanna see that.”

“Do anything for a buck, wouldn’t you?” Jared replies, giving the head of his dick a few lazy tugs while he watches for the desired reaction from his latest conquest. 

“I don’t even smile for a buck.” Jensen’s scowl is absolute, and neither of them can talk for awhile as the overlapping rush of credits being given takes over.

“That enough for you, bitch?” He grabs the leash hanging from Jensen’s collar and wraps it around his hand until it pulls tight. He yanks on it and pulls Jensen forward in the chair, whether he wants to be there or not. The muscles in his arms barely bulge with the strength it takes to make Jensen yield, to make him curl down until he’s almost touching Jared’s cock, the damp heat of his breath rushing over the steadily swelling thick of it.

“I don’t do puke stuff,” Jensen warns him, eyeing the way Jared’s dick just gets bigger and bigger without even being touched. “So when I smack your leg, you back off.”

Jared just barely holds in a grin.

“Sure, kid.”

Jensen’s still glowering up at Jared the first time his dick bumps his mostly closed mouth, and Jared’s eyes laze happily, pleased with Jensen’s reluctance and with how soft his pretty lips are. Jared crooks a finger beneath the base of his cock, letting it sway lightly on its own just above Jensen’s mouth.

“Kiss it,” he tells him.

“Fuck you,” Jensen mumbles, but he’s staring at it, hard. His knuckles are white where he’s clutching the arms of his chair and the credits just keep rolling in.

Jared’s smile feels cruel.

“Kiss it, or I’ll show all your thirsty fucks what you had for breakfast this morning.” The leash is wrapped up tight around his hand, and he gives a hard warning tug on it, one that Jensen has to put effort into resisting.

Apparently the threat of vomit is a real incentive for this kid, because he closes his eyes like a first kiss and brings the pretty pillows of his lips to Jared’s slimy slit and sucks just enough to slurp.

“Tell ‘em how I taste,” he murmurs.

“Like a complete prick,” Jensen replies without missing a beat, green eyes flashing when they open again, but he’s nearly smirking. Jared has reflexes that have frightened even the most competent of men, and Jensen is utterly unprepared for the way Jared’s hand clamps down hard on the back of his head and the way he yanks on the leash so hard he nearly falls out of the chair. The result is exactly what Jared wanted: his dick plunges into the nice warm cunt of Jensen’s pink mouth, not stopping until he hits the back of his throat and Jensen’s whole body lurches, his hands coming up to push hard at Jared’s thighs.

“Now was that so hard?” Jared’s not much of a talker on his own channel, but there’s something about this bitch that makes him mouthy, makes him need to pull out as much venom from Jensen as possible. He tightens his grip on the back of Jensen’s head and welcomes the resistance of his scrambling hands and his unwilling throat, all of his muscles going to work to fight past it so that he can start to properly fuck Jensen’s face.

Jensen’s hands turn into claws, and Jared can feel him breaking skin on his thighs and up over his hips, but the sensation just blends with the heaven of Jensen’s throat, with the sharp edges of his teeth biting into his cock, with the withering, furious glare of Jensen’s babydoll eyes that Jared can’t look away from.

Jensen’s fucking loving this.

Despite the very adamant warning, Jensen hasn’t properly gagged yet, hasn’t given a single hint of even needing to. Jared crowds in closer to him and gets his right foot up on Jensen’s thigh, getting a little bit of leverage and angling them better toward the camera as he really starts to lay into him, his balls slapping full and drippy against Jensen’s chin. The kid’s seemingly bottomless throat bulges with dick but he just takes it, letting Jared work his esophagus like a pocket pussy, the ball gag left abandoned around his neck like a collar tight from the forced swell.

He yanks out of Jensen’s throat and gathers up all the throatfuck foam from his cock and Jensen’s mouth to smear it all over his flushed face, ending with a hard, backhanded slap on his cheek that leaves an immediate mark.

“You guys weren’t lying. Shit.” He shoves four fingers into Jensen’s mouth and straight down into the tight choke of his throat, the crook of his thumb pushed tight at the corner of his mouth as he fucks his hand in mean enough that Jensen finally gags. 

“There it is,” he says, pleased. He locks his hand in and keeps his fingers there, pulling at the inside of Jensen’s throat as he chokes again. He pulls his hand out and wipes it on Jensen’s face one last time, smiling at him when Jensen tries to push him away.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that.” Jared pulls him closer by the leash again, but it’s more playful this time. Now that he’s won. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. That was mean. I’ll be good. Go ahead, show me your stuff.”

“You try that shit again, I’ll bite your dick off.” Jensen’s full-on pouting now, a hurt bunny out in full force as he wipes his mouth off and tries to reclaim some dignity by sitting up straight and taking hold of the base of Jared’s cock, steadying it as he takes the head into his mouth and letting it rest on the plush warmth of his tongue.

His mouth is so stretched around Jared’s dick that his lips have paled, a sweet, baby girl pink now instead of the obscene flush they normally have. When he puts that tongue to work inside the tight seal of his mouth, Jared grunts, his hand more gentle when it comes to rest at the back of Jensen’s head.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he whispers.

Jensen starts to bob on him lightly, one hand kneading at his balls like he’s trying to seduce the nut right out of them while the other one jerks off the base, meeting his mouth a couple of inches up as he works up a lathery, dripping rhythm. And those fucking eyes haven’t left him for a second.

Jared turns to the camera for the first time, staring straight into it with a heavy-lidded, content smirk, his hips curling forward to work lightly at Jensen’s throat, moving with him now instead of forcing him.

It’s fucking good, too.

“Who knew I had such a good little cockslut livin’ right next door? I coulda been using this throat weeks ago.”

The glare he’s already used to flickers with amusement, and Jensen treats Jared to a fully submerged cock down that perfect throat before he pulls off again, leaving Jared fatally hard and slimy with facefuck cream. 

“Want it in my cunt,” Jensen says, decision made. He shoves Jared away so he can stand up, but Jared doesn’t relinquish control over the leash, not for a second. Jensen’s stiff in his panties, precome making one of the baby pink hearts a deeper shade where it’s bulging in the front. He makes sure to turn his ass to the camera so they can see when he works them down off his hips, revealing the soft, pale curve of it, a careless hand pulling at one of his cheeks to reveal a flash of pink glitter: a heartshaped, crystal buttplug.

Jared might be in love.

“Oh, baby,” he sighs, kicking off his underwear the rest of the way and stepping up behind Jensen, letting go of the leash because there are better places for his hands to be now. He crushes his cock against his plush ass, letting it wedge between his cheeks and rub at the cold metal and glass of the plug. He lets his instincts take over as he runs his hands up Jensen’s tight little body, squeezing at the tiny give of flesh along his hips and belly and tits, his teeth edging along his throat where he’s leaving a wet mouthed trail. “Can’t believe you’ve been keepin’ this from me. Just on the other side of the wall with this pretty body.”

He smiles knowingly at the camera, at the growing audience, over 5000 watching them now.

“Y’all were holdin’ out on me.”

Jensen arches his back and lets Jared rub off against him, his hands coming to cover Jared’s on his chest, keeping them on his nipples so Jared will keep pulling on them, making them stiffer and pinker with his long fingers.

“Maybe if you were a good neighbor and had come over to introduce yourself,” Jensen shoots back with no heat while he works to trap Jared’s cock cleaning between his asscheeks so he can grind on it. They strain together when he finally succeeds, pushing so Jared can rut just there, the underside of his dick rubbed raw on the crystal heart. 

It’s worth it.

“Then these nice perverts couldn’t have watched the first time I got my dick inside of you.” Jared runs a hand down Jensen’s chest and around to his back, worming it between their tightly pressed bodies to try and get a hold of the plug so he can get it the fuck out of his way.

“You think I would’ve just given it up to you right then?” Jensen turns to glance up and back at him, and he’s so fucking pretty with the smile that says he knows he’s about to get fucked and get paid well for it that Jared nearly kisses him. Almost.

“For free? With nobody watching?” Jared yanks the plug out and tosses it away, replacing it immediately with those same four fingers that slide right in, forcing him open wider than the plug was but Jensen just whines and takes it, his whole body shivering while Jared rubs him open hard and deep with all the warm lube pooled up inside of him. He presses a kiss to the curve of Jensen’s jaw, as sweet as he gets in front of a camera. His whisper is just for Jensen. “Yeah. You woulda. Raw.”

“Nobody gets me raw,” Jensen shoots back, breathless and distracted and working his ass back on Jared’s digging hand. “I don’t care how big your dick is.”

There’s a crinkle and rip and Jensen is handing Jared a slippery condom the same shade of pink as everything else he owns, staring at himself in the small square in the corner of the screen, probably to make sure he’s in focus while he’s getting fingered.

“Now,” he says.

Jared growls under his breath but he frees up both of his hands to slide the condom on and up his cock, rolling his eyes at the camera.

“What kind of tiny dicked fucks are you bringin’ in here, Princess?”

He shows the camera his dick, the way the condom strangles only halfway up and stops, prissy pink latex giving way to the hot flush of Jared’s skin. The LOLs and cry-laughing emojis that fill up the screen are worth it.

Jensen eyes him on screen and in real time, his lips pursing as he gathers up his pissiness to talk back. Jared grabs his dick right up behind the head and yanks Jensen around so they’re both in profile from the camera.

“I just wanted to see an alpha male asshole wearing a pink--”

Jensen abruptly stops talking when Jared forces his way between his cheeks and right up into Jensen’s ass, slowing down when he hits resistance. Jensen tries to squirm away but Jared clamps a hand down on his hip, holding on so hard that Jensen whimpers.

“Stop it,” Jared says under his breath, letting go of his hip to drop a stinging slap on the side of his thigh. “Relax. Let me in.”

There’s a good four or five inches of his cock still not inside, and he grabs on with both hands and pulls the kid back as he shoves forward, breaking through his second sphincter with a wet pop that has Jensen shaking on his now fully seated dick and has Jared swaying on his feet.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s some good pussy,” he praises soft against his ear while Jensen struggles to adjust, his fast, wet hiccups like music to Jared’s ears. He slides a hand down and wraps it around Jensen’s stiff little prick, finding it rock hard and dribbling all over the floor. Of course.

A look at the monitor tells Jared there are 6931 pairs of eyes on them now. The ring of coins in incessant, and the chat is flying with suggestions.

_tear that bitches pussy up!!!_

_choke him n fuck his unconscious body_

_rip that condom off and put a baby in him_

_yeh!!!!!_

_fuck yea_

_jensen will u marry me??????_

_sit in the chair and make that bitch ride u_

Good idea.

Jared pulls Jensen back with him as he sinks into the comfy, sensibile black office chair, and Jensen strangles out a painful yowl as he seats himself fully on Jared’s cock.

“So fuckin’ big it feels like I’m choking on it.” Jensen struggles to find his footing, to do anything but shudder on Jared’s dick, and Jared helps him when Jensen tries to spread his legs and drape them over the arms of the chair, leaning back on Jared with most of his weight.

He’s so tight and scorching hot inside that Jared truly has to focus to keep from coming like a middle schooler.

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen whispers, reaching down to gather up his pink cock and waxed bare balls and yank them out of the way, showing off his baby peach of a taint and the slutty spread of his cunt around Jared’s prick. He’s got an arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulders and his eyes on the playback of them on the screen.

“Show ‘em where you feel me.” Jared pushes at the small of Jensen’s back, forcing him to arch hard, his belly button pulled tight with the curve. “Show ‘em how deep I am.”

Jensen’s kitten whimpering, soft little purrs of sound as he rubs at his pale stomach, fingers sinking in with the slight give of flesh there. He runs his hand up until he’s pressing in just beneath his sternum, digging in beneath the knot of it.

“Here,” he sighs, his thighs trembling where they’re spread wide. Jared runs his hands down to rub at the insides of them, framing his stuffed little cunt with impossibly long fingers. He massages at either side of Jensen’s asshole as he starts to dig up inside of him, enough that his guts are already singing with it, squelching and churning as Jared works him deep.

“Earn that money, kitten,” Jared tells him, voice low, not caring if the mic picks it up or not. Jensen goes to work on him, curling and pushing on Jared’s cock to get him as far and fast up in him as possible. Jensen’s underarms are shaved smooth and smell like violets, and Jared can’t help but bury his face in Jensen’s armpit and lick out the powdery taste on his way to the closest nipple. He licks it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as he starts to rub at the swollen bulge of Jensen’s taint. 

“Need to come so bad, don’t you?” 

Jensen nods, fast and desperate, his skin stained in splotches from the tips of his ears down to his knees. He’s clutching at Jared’s bicep, holding on for dear life, and Jared thinks he could probably tell Jensen he’s going to shove his entire arm up his ass and Jensen would fucking let him.

“Tell you what,” he says, loud enough that the microphone picks his voice up clearly. “You let me go bare, and I’ll make you come three times. Guaranteed.”

Jensen’s silence is filled by the soft ding of the chat, by the occasional drop of coins, but Jared suspects that most of them are fucking their fists right now.

“If I get a hundred credits in thirty seconds, it’s a deal.”

Jensen stares straight into the camera, challenging the greedy fucks out there watching them. Jared buries his grin in Jensen’s chest, busying himself with sucking on his tit while the guys cough up the cash.

The flood of credits pour in, and Jared loses count after the first thirty or so. He keeps one hand on Jensen’s taint and doesn’t let up on it from the inside or the outside, and the thirty seconds closes with 256 credits and with Jensen’s cock dribbling out its first load as he shakes apart on Jared’s dick.

“That’s fucking cheating,” Jensen whines as he throws his head back and pulses hot inside on Jared’s patiently waiting cock, and it takes all of Jared’s self-discipline to stay put until Jensen’s done coming.

He yanks his cock out and shoves a hand down between their bodies to tug the condom off from the base, tossing it towards a pile of fluffy stuffed animals near the messy bed and plunging back inside with nothing separating him from the choking throb of Jensen’s guts this time.

“God _damn_ , that’s it. That’s fuckin’ it, babydoll. You feel me? You feel me raw up in your pussy--”

“Are you always such a sap?” Jensen uses his thigh muscles to stay lifted up long enough for Jared to get one arm almost completely under him, just enough to hold Jensen up to give his hips room to move. “You call all your hoes ‘baby’?”

“Just the ones who let me come in their ass,” Jared mumbles, kissing up the feverish column of Jensen’s neck and coming to a stop against his cheek. Their mouths are so close, ghosting and damp, tongues just on the insides of their lips. Jared doesn’t kiss him.

“You’re not fucking coming inside of me,” Jensen replies, his hips working down against Jared’s that are now snapping up hard, knocking his dick around rough in Jensen’s cunt. “Just because I said you could go bare doesn’t mean you get to come inside of--”

Three fingers stuffed in next to Jared’s cock shut Jensen up as effectively as a dick down his throat. Jared leans back, making sure the camera can pick up the real magic here, all the nasty breeding that’s about to go down in Jensen’s perfect pussy. His big hand obscures Jensen’s cock and balls completely, and the veins standing out along his hand and all the way up his arm would make a junkie cream his jeans. He finds the swollen little bulge of Jensen’s prostate from the inside and goes to work on it, rubbing it down hard as he fucks in deep, banging him out until he’s slopping straight up into his colon with no resistance.

“Hmm?” Jared asks, his teeth gritted through the exertion. Jensen is without words now, and he’s trembling violently on top of Jared with only the whites of his eyes showing behind fluttering lashes. Jared watches him on the screen, showing off a little for their audience as he punches inside of Jensen in a place where only true size queens find pleasure.

And this one’s about to turn inside out with it.

“J-J-Jesus fucking Christ,” Jensen gasps, his voice strained like he’s trying to force something out. Jared feels the pressure around his cock, can feel the push of Jensen’s guts that just opens him up even more, just lets Jared lock in that much deeper. His wrist hurts and his arm is strained, but he’s fucking Jensen’s little g-spot like he’s a girl with a squirting magic trick. Jared pushes up inside of him and stays so that Jensen can come from the delicious pain that Jared can tell is almost unbearable.

The tears streaming down Jensen’s cheeks speak louder than any of the sounds he’s making.

He grits his teeth and holds on through Jensen’s second orgasm, this one coming from somewhere deep that has nothing to do with his dick, and he distracts himself from busting his own load by sucking on Jensen’s throat so hard he breaks skin.

Jared pulls out and thrusts back up into him just once, and Jensen gasps, tensing up all over and trying to lift up off of Jared’s dick.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he begs, panting. “God, just gimme a second. I need a second.”

“No, you need another one,” Jared says against his ear, teeth sinking into the velvet soft lobe and tugging. “While you’re still all wet and swollen from the last one. This time, we’re gonna come together.”

“No--” Jensen whimpers, but he lowers back down on Jared’s dick a few inches, shivering for the invasion. “No, you’ve gotta… you can’t come in me. You can’t--”

“This is the best pussy I’ve ever had,” Jared tells him, fingers still locked inside of him, relishing the pulse of his pink. “And I get a lot. Ask your guys out there. Ask ‘em how many times I’ve taken such good care of a boy like this.”

_never jen. not ever. he’s in luv w you lol_

_this is red carpet treatmnt bitch. u better be greatful_

_cmon. we deserve to see it_

“You know you wanna feel me. Want me to load you up and make you all warm inside. Want me to cream you up nice and full--”

“Fuck,” Jensen sobs, hips rocking down where Jared digs at his overworked prostate. He’s so open now that Jared’s fucking pockets of air out with each thrust, his dick slimy with lube and the so-close cream of his precome. He can feel it setting up in Jensen again, another one of those explosive anal orgasms that shake Jensen down to his fucking marrow and take Jared with him. “Do it. Do it do it fucking come in me, come in me--”

The _cha-ching_ of credits rain in as Jared lifts them both up off the chair with the brutal snap of his hips, Jensen’s legs slipping from the arms and getting lifted in one of Jared’s instead so that his knees are knocking into his chin and the camera gets a fucking spectacular view when Jared finally unloads, shooting thick jets of spunk off dangerously deep into Jensen’s beautiful body. 

Jensen shakes so hard with his third and final climax that he nearly jolts right off of Jared’s cock and makes them fall out of the rolling chair, only the muscles of Jared’s thighs keeping them from sprawling out in a graceless pile on the floor. Jared sinks down to the hardwood on his knees, dropping down on his haunches and shoving Jensen down root deep on his dick so they can both make it last a little longer.

Jensen collapses back against Jared when he’s done, the ballgag still strangling around his throat, his pretty, freckled body stained hot pink all over under his strappy, Barbie pink leather harness. Jared’s got the leash wrapped around his forearm and has the last loop of it around Jensen’s neck, choking him lovingly as he yanks his head back with a hard pull of it and slams their mouths together for the first time. He shouldn’t be surprised that Jensen lets him in so easily, but he actually sighs when he licks his way into that soft mouth, teasing his tongue up to tangle with his own.

“No more,” Jensen mumbles into Jared’s bruising kisses. Their hands tangle together on Jensen’s trembling belly and stay there. Neither of them give a shit that they’re out of camera range right now.

“Yeah, I’ll give you a few minutes.” He kisses Jensen’s fat bottom lip and slaps the side of his fat ass, grinning at the way he tightens up around Jared’s cock and jerks on his lap.

“A few fucking days.” The scowl is back, but it’s all fucked out and sleepy now, and it turns into a smile before Jared can get his mouth on it.

It’s the first time either of them has made $2,000 in a single session. Each.

 

\---

 

_wanna have ur babies so bad jay_

_cut my head off and piss down my neck_

_reach up into my ass and rip my heart out_

_wheres your wife??_

“They’re askin’ for you, Princess,” Jared calls. He’s on their bed with his morning wood in his fist, his balls full and ready to give. He can hear Jensen banging around in the kitchen.

“Well, they’re gonna have to wait. You’re the one who asked for pancakes.”

“He’s grumpy,” Jared tells the early riser crowd of three thousand or so, settling back against the pillows with a lazy smile. “Hasn’t had dick in a few hours.”

“You woke me up fucking me at like five,” Jensen shoots back when he appears in the doorway, armed with two plates of tall stacks of pancakes. “Don’t let him lie to you, y’all.”

“I can’t believe you weirdos like to watch us have breakfast.” Jared takes his plate with a kiss to Jensen’s neck, and they nestle in together to start on their pancakes while Jensen turns the TV to Cartoon Network. 

_ur so cute tho_

_and we know your just gonna fuck him afterwards anyways lol_

“He’s not wrong,” Jensen mumbles around a mouthful of syrupy goodness. He passes Jared a napkin and they turn their attention to the episode of _Adventure Time_ playing, the laptop on mute so they can pretend their audience isn’t even there, just like they all want.

It had taken a couple of months, but they make enough money now with their joined channels to not have to work anywhere else but inside of each other. Moving in together just made sense.

Jared’s working up the courage to propose. Maybe on Valentine’s Day. Maybe when he’s got his fist in Jensen’s ass.

He really is a sap.


End file.
